Chosen Of The Night
by Soul Of Doom
Summary: Vala is the cousion of Sam & Michel.But there something about her that different from most... sorry but I'm horrible at summarys & spelling but read if you like to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any people from _Lost Boys _if I did none of the boys would have died. _- goes to emo corner & cries- _

[A/N - Anyway I own Vala Nyx & anyother random ass people... Oh yeah, my spelling pretty bad & it kinda hard for me to type at times 'Cuase I live in Texas so some words might come out with a southern slang to them... so um, yeah no bruns please. You don't like then don't read. Those with ideas for the story please tell me! ^_^ Also some of the character might not be the same as the movie but I will try my best to keep their personalitys... Umm Enjoy! X3 ]

_'__Thoughts'_

**'SHOUTING'**

"Talking"

_-Doing Something-_

_Names of Things_

~Flash Back~

---Scene Break---

____Start or End of Something____

/Different P.O.V./

______Chapter 1______

"My darlin' duaghter, you must continue your practice." His voice pircing, but warm pride.

"But father, I'm so tired!" Mine soft, whiney but, stubbern with the of a warrior within.

The scene switched from floating voices of my childhood training. To the night my life fell apart...

The night was cold, void of all sound but, my labored breathing. The air, strong with the scent of blood riding in the wind, I walked quickly to the door of mine & my father's home of many years. Entering our house I looked for any sign of life... hopfully from my father.

Seeing none I shuffled into the kitchen. Glancing around I saw a blood trial from the sink, where there was dirty dishes in the water still, leading to the backdoor. Pauseing I saw fully of the damage.

Wood, that once was our dinning table & chairs, was scattered, thrown, & bashed against the walls & floor. Apond some of the pieces of wood, I could see bits of fleash with blood on them.

Panicking I ran to the backdoor. Gasping, when I saw that the door was torn off the henges along with part of the frame. The only thing that ran through my head was,_' Oh Shit!'_

After going through the doorway & on to the pourch, I quickly served the area. Again all I could hear was my own labored breathing,along with a stronger scent of blood.

I could feel myself paling. _'No... NO! It doesn't have to be him. He could still be alive & waiting for me in a safe place...'_

Stepping more into the yard I looked around cautionly. When I got to the old tree I saw a foot...& a body with it. _'Damn! I can't tell if it's Dad... Fuck!'_

Slowly, stelfly, as I was taught, I moved towards the tree. Coming around the other side of the trunk I stopped. Frozen in fear, denial, &... anger. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks & off my face.

Falling to my knees I sobbed for a couple of seconds before crawling to my father's beaten & battered body.

Another wave of tears came as I tried to wipe the blood on his face off. Only to smug it. Even with chunks of fleash missing from his body that I could see I couldn't help but, hug his slow warmth losing body. _'Forgive me Father... I'm sorry that I didn't make it. I should have been here to aid you in battle ... but I wasn't & now this is all my fault.'_

Sitting back on my knees I stared up at the stars. None shone, only the lone full moon. The moon... I knew how it felt now. Alone, floating in never ending darkness. So, I cried to the heavens... for myself & my father ... for the things that are to come.

Standing up I backed away from my father's body & back twords the pourch. Wiping the tears from my face I stopped & listened.

There was someone or something out here with me. Lurking within the shadows... waiting, searching , hunting for its next prey.

Reaching behind me I grabed the handle of my katana & got in a stance. Narrowing my eyes I looked to the top of the old tree. Amoung the leaves I could see the glowing of pircing yellowish orange eyes.

Finaly reliesing what it was I quickly backed up, keeping my eyes trained on the monster in the tree that helped kill my father.

Feeling for the gate that lead to the frontyard, I keeped my awareness up as I unlached the hook that held the gate closed.

Turning around as fast as I could I ran from the creature following me. Looking behind me I could finaly see what it really looked like. The least to say is that I alomst puked at what I saw in its jaws. From what i could see it looked like a human arm...

Coming around the cornner of the street that I was on, I got a better look at it than its bloody jaws. It's fur pitch black with slivers of silver here & there. Claws sharp looking as my double-bladed katana. It's teeth no different than it's claws.

What frighten me the most other than how filthy it looked, was it's eyes. All I could think of was,_'OH SHIT! Why in the fucking name of Jashin-Sama did this happen to me?'_ It's eyes, now more orange than yellow, held hunger, rage, & lust. Lust for what I don't care or want to know.

Getting alook at where I was I cursed under my breath. _'Fuck, I took Dead Man's End.'_ All _Dead Man's End _really was a dead end where tons of people have died, been killed, raped then killed, killed in gang fights, &... well you get the point don't ya? _'Great, isn't this a wonderful place to get trapped at?'_ My thoughts were bitterly sarcastic as I slowed down to a stop & quickly caught my breath.

To my displeasure the beast caught up to me faster than I would have hoped for. Staying away as much as I could from the wall & the ugly mother fucker in front of me; I got ready for a fight of life or death... Hopefully it was the first choise.

Lunging toword the monster, that destroyed my life, I aimed my blade at it's spine hopeing to paralyz it._ 'Shit so close.'_ Missing 'cuase of it's blocking, I jumped as far as I could.

Making another attack at it, I was aiming for it's neck. Thankfully, I cut through fur, fleash, musle & bone. Yet before the last of the cut was made, I was strucked across the face, as a last atempt to kill me. Sadly, the beast's head was halfway off as this attack was made.

Stumbling, I clutched my now bleeding face, while making my way to the entrance of _Dead Man's End_. At the sidewalk I made my way home, but with the lacking energy I fell.

Lucky enough for me a bystander walking down the street saw me fall & rushed to my aid. Quickly the person asked if I was alright. _'Do I look alright ya shitheaded baster? I'm fuckin' bleeding here you dumbass!'_ Through my thoughts full of mental anguish 'bout how stupid people are at times, I heard the person saying that the amblance were on their way.

Sighing another bitter thought entered my mind as I spoke in a hoarsly voice, " I fucking hate rogue wolves..." as my sentence dragged on I slipped into the blackness that came with the effects of bloodloss.

**______End of Chapter 1______**

[A/N- So... that the end of chapter 1. Anyway please review if not well... your just plain mean... haha thank you for reading. I'll try to update this story as much as I can.]

--Soul Of Doom--


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** - I do not own any people from _Lost Boys _if I did none of the boys would have died. _- goes to emo corner & cries- _

[A/N - Alright heres chapter 2. Thank you to the people that read & or reviewed. As I said in the previous chapter Im not very good at spelling so if you get confused at what the word is I am sorry & I'm very sorry if I confused ya'll by leaving out a word by accident ... Haha anyway enjoy!]

_'__Thoughts'_

**'SHOUTING'**

"Talking"

_-Doing Something-_

_Names of Things_

~Flash Back~

---Scene Break---

____Start or End of Something____

/Different P.O.V./

**___Chapter 2___**

"Vala... Vala we're almost home." My thoughtsof the past were put aside by the present. I mearly nodded to show Grandpa I was listening.

Sighing I brushed my fingers over the scars that now mared my face. It has been as least a month since that night. Three & half weeks of the month I spent in the hospital with stiches in my face. The rest of time of the month I spent packing all I could & tryed not to cry as I got my stuff. That was easier said then done.

Looking out the window saw Grandpa's house. To me it looked paradise. It was a log cabin with at least three stories. The yard was filled with wooden totem everywhere.

Brushing my snowy hair slightly out of my eyes I turned to Grandpa. Poking him in the side I smiled as he jumped in his seat, chuckling at my childness. Laughing softly I poked him again & I recived a poke in return.

Gently grabbing my hand he rubbed it in a comforting way. " It's good to have ya smiling again, Vala." Nodding I repiled in a cracked voice.

" Yeah... though it kinda hurts to. So do you know when Aunt Lucy & the boys are coming?"

Turning off the car he turned to me & rubbed his in a thinking way. " Hmm... they should be here in about three to four days maybe two."

Nodding at this I got out of the car & walked to the back of the trailer that held your stuff. "Hey, Grandpa where can I put my bike?" Seeing him point to the garage I walked over to it.

Opening it I saw it was a bit dusty, a few thing here & there. Then there was Grandpa's other car. Walking in i moved a couple of things around to make room for my baby.

Smiling & nodding at my work, I went to get my darlin' bike. At the back of the trailer I saw that Grandpa got most the lighter boxes.

Getting to my bike I took off it's stood my black & silver Suzuki Hayabusa GSX1300R.

Mounting it Islowly backed it out of the tailer. Once out I rolled it into the space I cleared out. Dismounting I put the cover back on; this bike was not cheap, I didn't even want to think of how much any repair would be. That & the fact I just don't like dust on it.

Coming out of the garage I closed the door & went back to the end of the tailer. There I saw Grandpa getting the last of the lighter boxes. Grabing a couple of boxes that were left I followed him into my new room. Deciding that I would look at it later.

Heading downstairs I saw Grandpa waiting. "Hey, why don't you take a break. Eat some double stuffed oreos & drink some rootbeer? 'Sides I got the rest."

"Fine, fine, but you do remeber the rules for here don't you?" Seeing him grin slightly, I knew he was teasing me from the one time I didn't listen to that rule.

Subconsciously I rubbed my butt. I never want to feel that much pain on my ass again to make long story short.

"... Yeah, I remember... I think I still have a handshaped mark on my ass from when you swatted it."

Hearing him chuckling I lightly glared at him before going to get the rest of my things.

**haha scene break!**

**this is NOT the end of chapter 2!**

**---SoulOfDoom--- Aishiteru! 3**

Sighing I flopped back onto my newly made bed. Snuggling into the silk red sheets I played with my snowy hair thinking of what I could do.

_'Hmm... maybe I could go to the pire I got money, I got a wepon... sure why not... I'm hungry... HA!'_

Quickly going downstairs I made me a CPB & OJ or a Crunchy PeanutButter & Orange Jelly sandwich._ 'Yummy!'_

Back in my room I gave it a look over as I slowly ate my small dinner. It was the same room I always used when I came to visit when I was younger.

All the walls were painted black with a rose garden theme. There was red, white, soft blue, & silver roses. then on the ceiling was a nightsky theme. In the center was a full moon, around it was different constalations. My favorite was _Draco_.

On the wall with the window was my bed. _'It was the best way to avoid the sunlight in the morning.' _My bed was a queen sized with red silk sheets & pillows & a black quilt. On the wall to the right was a black & red dresser. On the left wall was my closet, & the wall across from the bed was the door. Right of the door was a full view mirror.

Taking a deep breath I got the clothing I was gooing to wear tonight. setting them on the bed I grab my towel & showering things. _' A 10 minute shower won't hurt...'_

10 minutes later I emerged from the bathroom & headed to my room. There I dryed myself & put o my bra & underwear. Cupping my breast I sighed & looked in the mirror. _' Damn, sometimes I hate these things, they're always getting in the way while I'm training... Oh well, having 20D breast does help when fighting a male opppnent.'_

Smirking at the thought of that I finished dressing. When I was done I was wearing black baggy jeans that were easy to move in. My shirt was a Kimono style top that was black & halfway down the sleaves it turn silver & show a good amount of clevage. On the back was a hood that was black with swirls of silver on it.

Slipping on my black fingerless fighting gloves, I grabbed my black & white hightop convers. Heading over to the mirror I put on black waterproof eyeliner, mascara, & smokey grey eye shadow.

Looking in more into the mirror I saw that what I was wearing made my eyes, hair, & scar stand out more.

My hair, a brilliant silver-white color, & down to my waist. My eyes a deep red, that they might as well be two pools of blood. My scar... 4 large claw marks going across my face in a downward left angle, it was pink with newly healed skin.

Sighing I pocketed my cell & Ipod. Walking to my closet I grabbed my katana & it's belt, which I quickly put though my jean loops, & placed my double-bladed wepon were it goes.

Lightly stepping downstairs I went into the dinning area & grab my bike keys off the table. Walking into the livingroom I saw Grandpa eating his oreos. Silently I giggled to myself.

"Hallo, Opa!* I'm going to head down to the beach for some practice."

"Alright, you be carefull, you know what kind of things live in Santa Carla."

"'K -" "And don't go huntin' for them either. You hear me?"

Nodding I headed out the door & into the garage. Quickly uncovering my baby I moved her outside & closed the door. Taking the hair band that I keeped on the on the handlebar, I tied my hair into a high pony-tail. Getting my riding glasses out of the storge box under the seat I put them on before putting my headphones into my ears.

Listening to the deep voice of the person singing, I slowlyed roded to the front gate. Getting off my bike I opened the gate & walk my bike out before closing it behind me. Remounting my baby I speed off into the night.

**_____End Of Chapter 2______**

**[A/N- **Okay, so that the end of chapter 2. Um... Im kinda at a writers block for chapter 3, so if you have any ideas please tell. Haha anyway thank yall for reading, Review please!**]**

*Hallo, Opa- is Hello, Grandpa german

**--Soul of Doom--**


End file.
